My Future, The Way I Want It
by Star-Rose Lover
Summary: Yusei has a bad dream five years after defeating Zone, and as his wife comforts him they talk a little about their future. Contains JackxCarly and CrowxOC, but mostly YuseixAkiza. One-Shot!


Star-Rose Lover: Hi peoples!

Jack: What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be working on "Help Me?"

Star-Rose Lover: Yes I am, but I have been wanting to do one-shot for a while, so here I am!

Akiza: Well, whats it about?

Star-Rose Lover: It's about what happens after Yusei defeats Zone and how all of your guys futures fare out. I thought it was a pretty good idea.

Leo: Hey, I'm older in this chapter aren't I?

Luna: Duh Leo, it takes places five years in the future. But we aren't mentioned.

Leo: Oh man. :(

Star-Rose Lover: Sorry Leo! Maybe some other time! Anyways, our heroes will be having little surprises of their own so hope you like!

* * *

_"Fudo Yusei, you can not defeat me for I am you." Yusei gasped in surprise when Zone's mask fell apart revealing his own face beneath it, but it was much older and looked like it had been through so much. _

_And then it turned out to not really be him, but a man who was only trying to do what was right and save his world. But he fought him all the same because he had to save the city. He had to save his friends, the people who were cheering for him. _

_And then he had fell from his D-Wheel, falling through the sky, and he would've been a gonner if his Father hadn't saved him. _

_But he had told his Father he couldn't do it, he couldn't save New Domino from Zone's grasp. But his father merely slapped him, telling him that he could do it and asking if he forgot what his name meant and that his Mother gave it to him specifically for that reason. _

_His Father's words gave him hope, enough hope to Delta Accel Synchro his new dragon using his friends bonds and their dragons...but something happened._

_Zone summoned a new monster and defeated him, and he remebered falling to the ground, the woman he loved calling his name along with all his friends, everything succumbing to darkness, his Father shaking his head at him with disappointment, and...and...-_

"Yusei!"

Yusei opened his eyes to find chocolate-brown laced with worry staring down at him. His wife's worried eyes.

He slowly rose up into a sitting position, shaking and sweating terribly but still managing to nod at her. "I'm fine Akiza, it was just a bad dream. What about you?"

Yusei's hand found its way to Akiza'a swollen adobomen, feeling a slight kick amit from it when he did so. Those tiny kicks always soothed him for some reason.

Akiza shook her head chuckled lightly, putting her own hand over Yusei's as she said, "Yusei look at you. You're asking me if i'm ok while your the one who obivously had the nightmare and are troubled, but of course you worry about other peoples safety before you own." Akiza tighened her grip on Yusei's hand and met his gaze. "I guess that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

Yusei smiled at her and kissed her forehead as he held her close to his chest. "I told you, it was just a nightmare..."

"Whatever you say, Yusei," Akiza replied back, smiling. "But you do know that you have to go to work tomorrow, right?"

Yusei shrugged. "That's not for another few hours. How about we stay up and talk for a bit if you're up to it?"

Akiza sighed. "Alright Yusei, but you have to change your shirt first. You're sweating so bad that you could problaby catch a cold from it." Akiza shot a teasing smile up at Yusei with her last sentence.

Yusei smiled at her as he got out of bed and fetched another shirt to put on. He sat back in bed and wrapped his arm back around her waist. She layed her head aganist his chest once more and tried to listen to his rapid heartbeats as they started to slow down and his breathing as it too started to become more controlled.

When all seemed ok, she decided to start up a conversation about something that had been nagging her. "Yusei, will I make a good mother?"

Yusei looked down at her, worried. "Akiza, we've been over this already. You'll make a great mom, stop being so hard on yourself."

"I know, but...it worries me Yusei." Akiza said looking away, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Akiza." Yusei brought Akiza's chin up till where they were looking at each other straight in the eye. "Stop it. I worry about if I will make a good father, but you can't let it rule out your life. Look at Jack and Carly. They worried too, but look how great they are at being parents to John. **(A/N: John's my little OC in this chapter. He's just Jack and Carly's son. ) **And don't forget Crow and Mary. She's only two months pregnant and look how confident the both of them are about it. **(Mary is another one of of my OC's! She is Crow's wife. Tehe, can't let him got unnoticed.) **If we remain confident, everything will turn out great. I promise."

Akiza tore her gaze away from Yusei's and said queitly, "Are you sure Yusei?"

"Yes, I am positive." he answered back.

Everything was quiet for a little bit before Yusei said, "Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?"

Akiza closed her eyes as if it required a lot of thinking before she said, "I honestly think I wouldn't mind either way. But I would kinda like to have a girl."

Yusei closed his eyes and smiled. "A girl...I think I would like that."

Although Akiza tried to hold it in, she let a loud yawn escape her. Yusei looked down at her on his chest as she tiredly blinked her eyes, trying her hardest to stay awake. "You should go back to sleep. You look tired. I'm sorry I woke you."

Akiza shook her head. "No I want to stay up with you," but another yawn escaped her.

Yusei chuckled. "I don't think you could if you tried Akiza, no offense."

But Akiza didn't even hear his words. She was already drifting off, but had one more thing to say. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, I will be here when you wake up Akiza," Yusei said.

Akiza fell asleep on Yusei's chest with his hand still on her swollen adobomen. He didn't remember how long he stayed like that, but it must've been a long time because Jack called him demanding to know where he was at since he was supposed to open the shop that morning.

Yusei got up to get ready, looking every now and then to see if Akiza was awake yet. Just as he was afraid he would have to wake her, she slowly opened her eyes. Yusei walked over to the bed and kissed her on the cheek as he said, "See, I told you so."

* * *

Star-Rose Lover: Awww, that was so sweet! I loved that story!

Yusei: Yeah, me too.

Star-Rose Lover: Well of course you did Yusei. Well, how did I do? Please keep in mind that this was a one-shot and something I would like to see happen in the last episode but I know it won't so I won't regard it as a spoiler. Please review!


End file.
